A forbidden Love
by ByakuyaLovexoxo
Summary: Desire, Passion, Longing, Forbidden. The words that describe Byakuya and Hisana's blossoming love. sorry im not really good with summaries.
1. The peasant and the noble

A Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: 

Hisana clenched her stomach tightly while pulling herself into a tight small ball. She brought her knees close to her chest and buried her face on the top them. The pain in her stomach grew worse while she pulled her body even tighter into the ball. Her fingers dug deeply into her stomach as she gasped for air. Tears began to well into her eyes and one by one began to fall down her pale cheeks onto the tops of her knees. This painful feeling she felt right now wasn't new, she felt them almost everyday, this feeling of depression and guilt was always around her like a lion waiting to kill its prey.

The pain she felt was so horrible it forced her into a fetus position, they only last for about a few minutes but those minutes were the longest minutes in her life. Those few minutes brought back painful memories everything she went through here in rukongai. As the pain grew stronger she felt like she was about to burst into a wave of emotions of despair and guilt, no emotions of happiness or hope. Hisana abandoned these emotions a long time ago, what was happiness when you had no one to share the happy moments with? What was hope when you had nothing to hope for? What was the point in living if you had nothing to live for? Hisana thought these thing to herself everyday, the first two were true but the last one wasn't she had someone to live for even if this person wasn't with her right now, one day they would be able to live together and if there was any piece of hope left in her body that was what she hoped for.

Hisana slowly lifted her head from her knees and examined were she was exactly. She slowly moved her small fingers from her old tattered dress and began top wipe her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand. Hisana began to stand up, her feet aching from the blisters it had and her balance uneasy from the lions last attack. Her eyes examined her surroundings carefully, she was in a alley way a old dirty alley way. It didn't matter, she has slept in worse places than this. Hisana turned around carefully to see many people walking by most of them starving and begging for food, others just completely given up on life. Hisana wound have been the same if it wasn't for that one person she constantly thought about, it was the only thing that kept her going through those cold lonely nights. Suddenly she smelled something sweet, the aroma warmed her nose and made her stomach flip, it smelled like food and it smelled good. Hisana walked out of the alley into the sunny dirt path. Small children ran past her as well as adults, the street was even more busy today than other days. Hisana started to walk slowly through the crowd occasionally being bumped by someone or bumping someone who would then let out many slurs. Soon she saw a old cart made out of old rotten wood that would surely give someone a splinter. It had a old sign written very poorly on it was the word fresh bread.

Many people were gathered the huge stack of fresh bread begging for a piece, but the stand keeper refused and said they had to pay. Hisana sighed and began to walk away because she like everyone else here was poor and had no money to spend. Suddenly she stopped right in her steps everything began to blur and she began to get dizzy she staggered in her steps as she clenched her stomach again, this time it wasn't the lion it was pure starvation getting to her. Hisana felt a burning in her stomach as everything around her began to move faster than anything she had ever seen. Colors began to flow by as she moved one small hand to her forehead which was burning hot. She began to wobble and fall to her knees and bend over. She stared at the ground breathing heavily as sweat drenched her brow and her hair began to fall into her face. Hisana then started to breath more steady by focusing her vision and starting to stand up. There was no avoiding it now she had to eat even if it meant to steal a couple of loafs of bread.

Hisana walked quickly back over to the bread stand moving through the crowd of people by bumping and being bumped. Then she crouched down and started to crawl on the dirt filled floor past a lot of stinky and fungus infected feet. Her dress was getting torn as she crawled faster avoiding being stomped to death. Then she was at the front of the stand and could see the plate of bread just in reach. She cautiously reached for it, her small dirt filled fingers wrapped themselves around a thick warm loaf of bread. Once she touched it she could feel her stomach growled ferociously, with her free hand she held it once more and she began to pull the bread slowly off the tray. She successfully got four loafs of bread, _one more wouldn't_ _hurt _she thought to herself as she quickly moved her hand back to the tray while her free hand cradled the bread like it was a new born baby. This time when she moved her hand away she did it too soon and knocked the entire plate of bread over.

Hisana gulped as tons of people began to rush for the fallen bread. This was her chance to escape while the stand keeper was protecting his bread. Hisana started to crawl again but it was much harder this time because people were running over her. Then she felt a pain on her back and let out a sharp cry as someone stepped right on her back. She collapsed right onto the floor the pain in her back growing stronger, but she had to get away, she qulickly got up increasing the pain in her back and began to run as fast as her tiny fragile legs could take her until she heard someone yell "stop that theif!" Hisana turned around to see the stand keeper running after her. She began to run faster her feet and back aching as she pushed people aside to get through.

Byakuya walked quickly through the streets of rukongai not making any eye contact with any of the lower classmen. He really didn't understand why captain-commander would send him the captain of the sixth squad, a noble on a mission to rukongai. Since he was already finished with the mission there was no reason for him to hang around the peasant infested streets of this place so he decided to make his way back to his manor. He walked very fast trying not to smell the disgusting scent this place had to it, or look at any of these poor people. Even though he wasn't paying any mind to the peasants all of them were staring at him for they haven't seen a noble in these parts in years. Byakuya shot out an icy glare to all of them and they all turned back to what they were doing. Byakuya was careful not to bump into any of them in the crowded streets just to keep his focus on returning to his manor. He especially didn't pay any of the children any mind he did not want to feel any type of sympathy for any of these people.

As he began to walk faster he noticed a huge crowd in the distance of tons of peasants crowding over something, _disgusting _he thought as he began to walk the opposite direction to avoid being caught in the ruckus until something caught his eye. A small figure running toward him with another figure running towards the first one. He squinted to see what she was carrying but in a blink of an eye *bump* she ran smack into him , and all the bread she was carrying fell to the floor along with her. A now angered byakuya raised his hand about to hit this woman who dared bump into him but he immediately let his hand fall and locked his gaze on this woman. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop looking at her, She was small and pale not to mention dirt coverd her face and hands. She looked very weak and drained not of sleep or energy but of life itself. Her small lips were pressed together tensely and her eyes stared right into his, her hair fell into her face covering the frightened expression she had on her face. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life, even though he has been around so many noble women well dressed, hair done and everything he has never seen anyone so innocent, face like an angel, in his life. The way her eyes stared into his made him shiver and her pale face had a certain light to it that he hasn't seen in hundreds of years.

Hisana couldn't believe what just happened, she just bumped into a noble. She could tell he was, the scarf wrapped around his neck seemed clean and expensive and the hairpieces he wore were delicately woven into his perfectly cut raven hair. He also wore garments of a shinigami and a captains haori. There was something about him that struck hisana as his gray eyes sank into hers. He was very handsome and seemed just as shocked as she was. Then she saw him raise his hand again, Hisana quickly shut her eyes and put her arm in front of her face to try to protect herself. There was no hit, she slowly opened her eyes to see his hand leanding out towards her. Hisana could barely move, _what was going on?_ She thought _is he_ _trying to help me?_ Hisana slowly reached out her hand to his and grabed hold of it, not sure if she was suppose to she braced herself for a hit but instead was lifted to her feet she was still in pure shock when the stand keeper came running twards them. The captain moved swiftly in front of her while the stand keeper came to a stop.

"what business do you have with this woman? He asked

"she stole my bread!" the stand keeper shouted angrily

"you will not lay a hand on this woman do you understand?"

"like imam listen to one of you snotty nobles!" he yelled

The stand keeper moved in to attack hisana who was still behind byakuya when byakuya quickly grabbed the mans arm and broke it. "AGGGGGHH" he screamed in pain as byakuya shot him his glare. The stand keeper got the message and ran away. Then he turned to Hisana who was still in shock, she came back to her senses and started to thank the captain before she got hit for sure this time.

"t-thank you sir for protecting me" Hisana spoke softly wincing from the pain that still struck her back and feet. She began to pick up the loafs of bread but the man stopped her.

"you are hungry, are you not?" he asked her his eyes still sinking into hers

"y-yes I am, but I have bread here so I'm fi-" she began but was cut off

"then join me for dinner at my manor, your bread is dirty you shouldn't eat that" he told her. Hisana went into shock again _did a noble just ask me to join him for_ _dinner?_ She thought. _I should refuse I cant intrude_ but that feeling in her stomach came back again and if she wanted to survive then she should just accept the offer/

"s-sure" Hisana said

Then they began to walk towards his manor together through the crowds of people still staring at what had to be a illusion because no noble would ever invite a peasant to dinner.


	2. Forgive me

Chapter 2: Forgive Me

There were some days that I got by without thinking of her. My angel, my sweet one that I had sacrificed for countless times. The one that I scavenged across the soft brown earth to find food for. The one whose pale milky face could soothe me like no other lunar moon in the cold of one whos blood permeated and flitted within me. Her heart might as well have been my own. No other beating of any other heart could calm my rip through the darkness that has forever stilled itself like cold ashes on the floor of my heart. No other beating I wanted to hear within my breast, for Rukias heart and mine were one. But that had been long ago, during a time where I could feel her. Could feel anything. That was when she might as well have melted within my being. Until that horrid day when I left her, bereft, on the shaken ground, that in which after my soul had fled.

Now was not the time to be thinking of this, for I was in a nobles manor eating more than I had my entire life. The long table stretched never-endingly. I looked down at my clothes, a soft cream and pink kimono with cherry blossom flowers at the end of the sleeves and hems. My face was no longer dirty. The cuts and bruises I had had been vanquished from my skin. My fingernails had been cut and were spotless. This all felt like a fleeting dream. Dreams never lasted forever. Everything I had ever had had been ripped maliciously from my hands, never ever to return. Though I had ripped it away myself. My eyes lifted uneasily and reserved toward the raven-haired god a little ways down the table. His hair rippled down his back in shimmery waves, waves that of obsidian. They kissed his pale face and caught pearls of light throughout his hair at certain angles. His eyes were that of a pale river under clouded were fathomless in debt and beauty. I thought about how water foams in a river over the rocks, how a cherry petal would flutter down and be at peace in the liquid coolness. But with his pale liquid-like eyes there was a wintry melancholic edge that I could not comprehend. For beneath the river of Byakuya-samas eyes was a bereft aura that never seemed to forsake his soul. Oh, do you look so lonely?

Every move he made was flawless; his motions graceful and swan like. How could someone look so beautiful when they eat?! -  
Hisana.  
I tensed. It was that voice. The voice only I could voice that chilled me to my one.  
Hisana.  
I looked around frantically, to see if anyone had heard the voice. No, of course not. Byakuya-sama was still there, completely unaware of the voice.  
Why.?  
The voice whispered chillingly. My heart grew cold as the words prickled up my spinedown my cheek.  
Whydid youforsake me? Why did you leave me?! What did I do to you?!  
This voice was the voice of Rukia. My love, my angel, my , she has haunted me ever since I left her that day. No one would believe me if I told them that. Being a peasant was one thing, but hearing your sisters voice in your head because of what you had done was ANOTHER thing.  
How could you.?! Why dont you love me?! The voice was fragile, so softJust like her.I squeezed my eyes shut. I didnt mean to leave you! I thought I just didnt know what to do!! I was shaking now. I put my hands together in my lap, waiting for my shaking to subside.

Rukia.  
Rukia.  
Rukia.  
I could feel the childs warmth against my body. It was faint but it was there. The wind blew, soft and kindling, in the morning sun. It wavered through my hair, but it refused to disable the growing uneasiness in the pit of my heart. I shifted as I walked on the dusty earth, Rukia shifting in her swaddling cloth upon my back. Her tiny frail arms extended upward as a butterfly flitted overhead, its wings splashing a kaleidoscope of colors in Rukias eyes as she reached for it in delight. I stopped and kneeled at a corner of a small hut. Ever so slowly, I reached for Rukia behind my back and then sat her down on the ground tenderly, her puny body resting against the wall of the shelter. She looked straight into my eyes, her eyes pools of lavender with illustrious flakes of indigo. She flailed her arms out to me exuberantly, wanting desperately to feel my love. She crooned softly and melodically, her voice like that of tiny wisps of clouds in the sky.

Rukia I whispered. Please stop. She reached for me again, more persistent this time. RukiaI want you to know that I love you. She laughed, softly, wanting me to play with her. Her small hand rested on mine and I enclosed mine around hers. I know that you dont understand whats going on right now. But one day you will. I love you more than anything in the whole wide world, Im doing this to protect you. I know in my heart that you have more will to survive than I do. I know in my heart how strong you will become. Its an instinct. You will outlive me. Rukia reached her other hand to my lips, her small fingers brushing my lips fluidly, with unconditional love. My shoulders began to shake, as soft sobs began to quake through my body. You shouldnt love me! I cried out. Im so filthy!! Im a horrible monster! I leaned my forehead down to hers, letting her feel my warmth. My salty tears rained freely, the tempest of my heart raining down on her shiny charcoal-black hair and down her pearly skin. Her warmth and love beaconed off of her, shrouding me in my guilt.

R-Rukia. I sobbed, holding her into my bosom. I cradled her back and forth, the seconds stretching on for eternity. Goodbye, love. I whispered. I put her back down softly against the wall again, trying to blot out her distressed whimpers. She looked up at me in confusion and divine fear, the agony in her heart billowing. She reached her hands out for me desperately, begging. Pleading. Dying inside. Forgive me. I whispered, as her cries became more raw and thick. I turned and ran. I ran from my heartmy lovemy innocence. The agony ripped me inside; it ripped through my flesh. It left nothing untouched as the darkness suffocated me, rotting my stainless heart black. It dripped into my core as I ran into the white oblivion of nothingness; into the hollow void.

I awaken to the misty haze of a milky, illustrious moon against the black curtain of night. All is quiet. I bury my face in my hands and let out a shuddered breath. It was just a dream, I think to myself; that horrible dream about the worst day of my life. Dazed, I look around the room. Thats right, Im in Byakuya-samas manor. I think about what happened at dinner and put it into the deepest crypt of my mind. I was just hearing wasnt really Rukia-  
Hisana.  
My heart freezes again. No! I whimper, putting my hands on my head. No! No! No! No! No! Leave me alone!  
Why.? Why did youforsake me?  
Babies cant talk! I cry inwardly. And Rukia knew that I loved her!! Didnt she.?  
The soft baby-like voice croons; Its me, Rukia. Why did you leave me? Didnt you love me?!  
Of course I did! I cried, outwardly this time.  
No! You didnt! Rukia seethed. You were only thinking about yourself! I cant believe you! You left me to die! You tried to kill me!  
The ground feels shifty under me. My head is swimming; my brain is about to explode. Rukias voice is coming at me from all sides. Rukia! Where are you?! I scream, getting up frantically. I run outside into the courtyard near the pond. My body feels as if something is eating its way out of me. My vision blurs in a mist; everything is smothering me. Rukia chirps a shrill, maniacal laugh. BWO HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Youre pathetic!! PATHETIC!!! The only thing I ever did was love you! And you hurt me so much! Thats when I hear her cry. That same shrill, agonized cry that I heard when I left her. The cry Ive heard so many times. Im your mind; you cant run from me! Rukias voice is that of a thunderous roar. A huge malicious force crashes into my stomach, slamming down on my back onto the hard ground. I gasp and yelp in pain. I taste the irony thick blood in my mouth. Moving helplessly and uncontrollably, I roll onto my stomach and crawl. Please, Rukia!! Forgive me!! I blubber wildly. Rivers upon rivers of tears flow from my eyes.

NO! I will NEVER EVER forgive you!!! You hurt me so much! But dont worryyou wont be in pain for much longer! Because Im going to make sure you never open your eyes again!! She howls demonically, her voice quaking in malicious anger and pain. RUKIA!! FORGIVE ME!! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!! I get up meekly; my body begins to tremble as uncontrollable sobs rake through my body. I shake and twitch hysterically as I run. I blubber loudly, my cries harsh; breaking through the night with a potent intensity. YOU CRETIN!! MURDERER!! EEEVVVVIIILLL!!! DEEEEMMOOONN!!! Rukia roars, her cries tearing through my being. NOOOOOO!!! I screech, my tears soaking my kimono. I loose my footing and fall once more. I lay there helplessly, my body clenched and shriveled morbidly as I lay on the ground. My senses evaporate as I shake incompetently. I look up from the ground and see her there. Just sitting against the wall serenely in her swaddling cloth. Her tiny hands reach for me, her body reverberating a porcelain-silvery glow. Her insignificant hand brushes mine lightly as she begins to evaporate into black. Slowlyquietlyever so slowlymy blood drains from my knuckles as I stare at her, watching her usually lively eyes stare at me with a glassy and numb intensity as they lick into me, mercilessly. No I whisper-squeaked, hysteria tinged in my voice. NoNo! No! NO! NOOO!! I thrash wildly at the air, as the last thread of her love disappears and she dissipates entirely. I crawl desperately towards her disappearing form. Rukia, dont leave me!!  
Silence.  
RUKIA, YOU CANT GOOOO!!!!  
I begin to drown in my sense of delirium as it sweeps through my body. RUKIA!!! All sanity in my voice is lost. I wail hysterically as the tears flow from my eyes, all meaning of anything dripping away. I collapse; my body sprawled on the ground, as my numbness suffocates my being as I blubber. An eerie silence falls over the cold night. I feel a presence but I dont want to move.  
Elegant hands rap around me. I let out a harsh scream. No! Get off me!! I flail and thrash my limbs helplessly. P-please!! I choke, the cold are silencing me.  
Hush. The melancholic voice whispers, voice soft as cherry petals against my skin.  
Hisana I turn my head shakily toward the form. Its him. The moonlight casts lunar shadows on his cascading obsidian hair. I stare into his pallid eyes and whisper, quivering; B-Byakuya-sama? My eyes droop for a reason I do not understand through my tears. My body is not reacting to me. Reverie and unconsciousness cloak my thoughts. The last thing I see is his eyes; Byakuya-samas lonely eyes.  
Rukia, forgive me.  
Forgive me.  
Forgive me.  
Forgive me.


	3. Thinking of you

**Hello guys!! So I thought some of you might be confused about somethings so I decided to clear it up. This story is being written by 2 people!! I wrote the first chapter, somone else wrote the 2nd, I wrote the 3rd and so on. Also the person I am writing with writes in 1st person and I dont so, if the two diffrent writing styles irks you that much I will try to fix it. Thank you for reading this and please review!!**

Chapter 3: Thinking of you

Hisana's hands clutched onto Byakuya's robes pulling the fabric into her small fists. Blood dripped from her mouth and her vision began to blur. That voice was still echoing in her head, still torturing her and making her mind go heywire. Hisana tried to get up, she couldnt cling to him like that it want right. Hisana's body however refused to move, it was to weak, to worn, to scared to move. Hisana pressed her eyes together tightly as the tears squeezed themselves through her shut eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She was panting and gasping from the words the voice sang to her, that haunting voice that tortured her and destroyed every aspect of her minds stableness. The voice kept talking and talking invading her mind with negative thoughts and feelings, the words circled around in her mind, invading any thought it could so she couldn't think about anything else. She deserved it, she was the one who abandoned Rukia. Rukia was just a child helpless and alone due to her own selfishness. Rukia could be starving, or kidnaped or maybe even....no she couldn't think those thoughts. She had to belive she was alive, it was the only thing that kept her moving the one thought that rukia might actually be somware in rukongai waiting for her was all she held on to. Even if the lions attacks and the voices in her head were to old her back, even if she was physically unable to search for her, even if every inch of her body was telling her to give up she would never stop looking ,never stop hoping, and never stop believing that she would find Rukia someday. "Rukia...please forgive me" Hisana began to mumble. "please, please" she repeated over and over her lips began to to taste salty because of the tears that ran on them, staining them with its watery glow, overlapping the blood that was already in her mouth.

Hisana could hear the voice very faintly in her mind, reminding her of all she had done wrong. "no" she whispered as the voice in her head grew louder and she began to feel that pain in her stomach again. "no" she said a little louder this time clutching onto Byakuya's robes even tighter turning her hands pure white "NO" she shouted as the voice became louder and kept repeating the same thing over in her head "you betrayed me hisana" the voice kept chanting over and over "NO ,GET OUT OF MY HEAD" she yelled her voice cracking as her forehead leaned against Byakuya's chest and her eyelids shut tightly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted again. No matter what she said the voice wouldn't leave.

Byakuya looked down at the small woman who was holding onto him for what seemed to be dear life. He didint know what to do, this was completely out of his comfort zone. Defeating hollows and leading his squad was one thing but this was somting else. The woman he held in his arms her eyes closed tightly and tears flowing out onto her cheeks, she was in desperate need of some type of comfort. But what could he do? He didint even have the slightest idea of what was happening to her. Mabey some memories of rukongai, or mabey she was just some phsyco, whatever it was it didnt matter he had to do somting. So he carefully wrapped his arms lightly around her tiny waist and let her head rest on his chest, her cries were muffled in his robes and her breathing began to grow normal. Byakuya began to examine her, he noticed her body shaking a bit so he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her to secure her body movments. He even noticed the blood in her mouth leaking from the corner of her small pink lips. He slowly reached into the sleeve of his robe without his arms moving from her small frame and took out a small silk napkin and slowly whipped the blood from her mouth with one arm while keeping the other arm around her.

Suddenly her small figure eased itself out of his arms slowly and reluctantly and stood in front of him a little shaky at first but then gained her balence. Her eyes were puffy her hair raggedy and her body, pale and shivering . She crossed her arms in front of her chest as someway to comfort herself and her lips began to open "Kuchiki-sama thank you for letting me have dinner in your manor, I am sorry to have intruded your household and to have caused you to come out here and comfort me. So I shall take my leave" she almost whispered these words her body still shivering even more violently now. Her eyes swelled with new tears and her arms wrapped themselves tightly around herself. Bykauya gazed at her for a second and then began to speak "nonsense, you cannot return to rukongai in your current state." Byakuya began to move towards her but she backed away like he was going to attack her "I-Im sorry, but I must leave, I have spent too long here and there is something I need to do in rukongai that cannot wait. I thank you for your hospitality byakuya-sama" and with that she turned and ran away her tiny feet carrying her as quickly as possible away from the manor.

Bykauya woke as rays of sunlight gleamed through his window onto his face. He slowly rose from bead,His hair hung over his face and he let out a slight yawn. He was actually pretty tired, he didnt realize how long she was outside with him last night. Then it hit him, His eyebrows pulled together slightly, forming a crease in his forehead. "I wonder what she needed to do in rukongai" he mumbled to himself before a knock at the door destrupted his train of thought. "enter" he said flatly as one of his servants opend the door. "good morning Kuchiki-sama" The servant said she was small and had a heart shaped face. The servant blushed a little from seeing Byakuya just in his night attire with his hair out and over his face. Byakuya raised a thin black eyebrow "If you have nothing to report to me then leave and do not disturb me again" He said coldly. Even though he was the best looking captain to many of the female servants he was indeed the coldest. "oh, my apologies Kuckiki-sama" She said bowing. "breakfast is ready, and the elders told me to tell you that during breakfast they need to discuss something very important with you" she informed him. "very well, you may take your leave" He said in his same icy tone and with that she was gone. I wonder what they wants to discuss  
Byakuya thought to himself as he began to get out of bed.

Byakuya walked swiftly to breakfast passing all of his bowing servants. Byakuya didnt even bother to look at them as he entered the dining chambers. He sat at head of the table and analyzed the faces of the elders that sat in front of him. Byakuya nodded to one of the servants to start serving the food. Everyone ate in silence, as usual,The only sounds were the clanking of eating utensils to plates and slurps of tea. With another nod the servants cleared the table and the silence was interrupted with a cough. "ahem, Byakuya-sama" one elder began to say "i must inform you of somthing of utmost importance" he said. "ahem byakuya-sama" he said agian after realizing that he wasnt paying attention to what he was saying. Byakuya was to busy remembering when he had dinner with Hisana, how there were no long silences and how lively and full of energy she was. How her eyes sparkled when she spoke and that smile was glued to her face. It was the first time Byakuya had actually enjoyed a meal he ate at his manor. Byakuya even let out a slight chuckle when he saw how amazed she was when she saw how much food she was going to eat, and when her face turned white when he presented her with a bath and a clean kimono.

"Byakuya-sama" the elder said with slight annoyance in his voice. Byakuya snaped out of his daydreaming and turned to the elder speaking. He raised an eyebrow "do not address me with my first name, you shall call me Kuchiki-sama or not call me at all understand" He announced "of course byak- ah erm i mean Kuchiki-sama" He said very annoyed. "well what was it you had to say?" all the other elders stared as the first one began to speak. "well, as head to the kuchiki household, me and ALL the other elders agreed that mabey it is time that we had a female head as well". The 6th divison captain just stared at him, "are you saying that I must find a wife?" he replied calmly while sipping some tea. "ahhh, well yes, I am" the elder cautiously spoke. Byakuya stayed silent and sipped his tea while another elder began to speak. "we have lots of eligible women that would be a great candidates for your wife Kuchiki-sama"

"no, I will be married when I find a woman that I love"

"but we have LOTS of eligable women"

"I will not repeat myself"

"Kuchiki-sama you are being unreasonable, you need a wife so if somthing were to happen to you then we would have somone to take up the title. Also we would need an heir as well" The elder almost yelled. "are you hard of hearing? did I not just say I wouldnt repeat myself" Byakuya said elevating his voice. "This needs to be done! we have lots of goood women! none like that little filth you brought to dinner yesterday" The elder yelled as the others nodded along with him. "filth?" Byakuya said raising an eyebrow. "leave my presence at once" Byakuya said "you have annoyed me too much for your position which is barely any higher than filth" he said coldly. The elder speechless left the room.

Byakuya walked into his 6th divisions barracks and sat at his desk with annoyed written all over his face. He began to fill out some paper work, "filth?" he thought to himself. "how dare he" He said writting more furiously. wait, why was he getting so worked up over nothing? she was from rukongai, and to nobles like them she was filth. Byakuya started to let his mind wander, he began to wonder if she would be alright in rukongai by herself. He remembered how weak and scared she looked last night, but also how beautiful she looked with the moonlight radiating behind her. Byakuya snaped back into reality and began working on his paperwork. But he still couldnt stop thinking about her.

(the same night Hisana left)  
Hisana ran as quickly as possible back into rukongai, he feet ached and it hurt to breathe. She was panting and gasping for air but she couldnt stop running. She had to escape that manor and especially that man. She couldnt stay at a georgous manor and be around such a handsome man, while rukia was living on the street surrounded by evil people. Hisana stoped and leaned against an old stand at the begining of inuzuri . The stand looked farmiliar, it was the same one she stole the bread from, that same day when she met him. Hisana shook her head violently while slumping down onto the floor her back resting on the stand. She slowly breathed in and out and wiped the sweat from her forehead, she wasnt suppose to think of him. She looked down at her dirty kimono. "darn it" she whisperd, brushing off the dirt on it. "this is the kimono kuchiki-sama gave me, now its all ruined" she said softly. There she was again, thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried to only focus on rukia, she couldn't help but think about him, The way his grey eyes examined her face, how gentle he spoke to her, and how much of a gentleman he was. Hisana laughed a little at how he would crease his forehead when he was thinking, like when she asked him which food she should try first at dinner. Then she rememberd him a few hours ago, how he held her tight and secure, like she was a precious jewel about to be taken from him. His arms were warm and it made her feel safe, like nothing could touch her. No matter how much she wanted to stay, she couldnt it wouldnt be right for her to stay at a manor while rukia was on the streets. She sighed a long deep sigh while she beagn to doze off.

The next morning Hisana awoke to a bright sunny morning. She yawned and strectehd her arms out really wide. The petite woman got up and looked around. Not many people were moving around and it was oddly quiet,"it must be really early"she thought. A woman about the same age or a little older than her was walking down the road when she stopped and looked at Hisana. "that is a very beautiful kimono" she said, Hisana looked down at it, it was a little dirty bu it still looked beautiful. "thank you, so much" Hisana bowed to her. The woman smiled and moved on her way, Hisana's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. "it is beautiful isnt it?" she thought to herself . She began twirling around, in it letting it move with the breeze, she twirled and twirled until she knocked into somone. "my apologies" she began to say until she gasped and fear crawled itself onto her face. "what er ya doin at my stand again?, gunna steal?" the stand keeper said grabbing her wrist. "i am really sorry about that, I will try my best to repay you" she said trying to get out of his grip. He was really strong and the arm Kuchiki-sama broke was all bandaged up. The stand keeper tightend his grip and examined her. "luks like ya got a nice kimono there" he said pushing Hisana onto the top of the stand, "well, i gotz a nice way ya can repay me" The standkeeper said smiling. Hisana's eyes widend realizing what he was going to do to her. She beagn kicking and screaming. "SOMBODY HELP ME!!" he yelled "shaddap ya dumb hoe" he yelled as he grabbed her hair and knocked her head against the hard wood of the stand. Hisana began to get dizzy and eyerything turned fuzzy, she still tried to kick but it was no use, she was going to be befouled by this dirty man. If only somone would save her, if only she had enough strength to fight him off of her. Hisana's eyes slowly closed, the last thing she saw was a small pink cherry blossom.


End file.
